Field
The present application relates to a user assistance system of a cleaning and disinfecting device for cleaning and disinfecting surgical instruments. Moreover, the present application relates to a method for operating such a user assistance system. The present application also relates to a cleaning and disinfecting device comprising a user assistance system as well as a computer program product.
Prior Art
Stringent requirements are placed on the reprocessing, i.e., cleaning and disinfecting of surgical instruments. For reprocessing to be successful, surgical instruments, such as an endoscope, must be inserted into the cleaning and disinfection device in accordance with the manufacturer's instructions and, if necessary, connected to the device's connections.
The variety of surgical instruments used in a clinical environment requires a great deal of expertise on the part of the individuals charged with reprocessing. For example, endoscopes of different types must be placed differently in the cleaning basket of the cleaning and disinfection device and connected to different connections. To assist the individuals tasked with cleaning, the various connections and insertion positions are described in detail in the user manual of the cleaning and disinfecting device. In addition, brief instructions in the form of laminated flyers are widespread. Simultaneously handling a surgical instrument and a leaflet is, however, cumbersome. Moreover, the up-to-dateness or availability of such brief instructions is not ensured.